scvpathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Geneva Heiðra
Background Geneva is a half-elf, born of an elven mother and a human father. Being bastard-born, Geneva was not given a surname and sentenced to leave the sacred elven home as soon as she had the skill to hunt and fend for herself, and be able to live off the land. As soon as she was able to hold a bow, she was taught how to stalk and hunt. After a two years of training, at the age of 7, Geneva was forced out of her homeland and given enough provisions to make it to the next city. Geneva wandered through the warring cities, hiding her heritage by wearing a hood, and making her way through stealing and scrounging in order to survive. Eventually, she made her way to the haven of Damascus so as to avoid the constant fighting. One day, Geneva was going about her business when she noticed a shiny pendant hanging from the robes of a priest. She thought it would fetch a pretty penny, and used her dagger to cut it from its cord. However, she was immediately knocked on her feet by the flat of a sword. This priest of the Church of Honor noticed the elven ears, yet human shaped eyes and took pity on the girl. And so, at the age of 8, Geneva was taken in by the Church of Honor, and given the surname Heiðra, in order to signify the change from theif child, to honorable member of the church. When Geneva turned 14, she was of age to take part in the order and its duties. Her priest father had taken her to her first patrol of the city, where they were to inspect reports of an assassin, whom are highly frowned upon in the church, as murdering someone unarmed is a heinous crime against honorable combat. The priest went to a bar, and in a matter of seconds, his cloak was sopping wet with blood. The assassin had noticed the cloak, stabbed him in the back, and ran. From that day foward, Geneva had vowed that she would hunt down all those who were not worthy to wield power, be it magic or sword or bow. Many years later, after taking the mantle of Inquisitor with flying colors, and many a hunt under her belt, she was taking back a drunken Nac Mac Feegle who was arrested for assualting innocent people in the street. She had taken the back entrance to the church and sent him to the dungeons, and Geneva went back to her office to fill out paperwork. The slovenly drunkard in the cells was making a racket, which was distracting Geneva from her work. But as she went down to the cells a strange, human-shaped light appeared from down the hall. She went down to the armory to get her weapons when she noticed another Nac Mac Feegle behind her. He charged foward, and a short skrimish took place. With the help of another guardsman, the Nac Mac Feegle, named Big Wee Jock, was arrested. The trial commenced and Big Wee Jock had convinced the judge of the church to give him an ultimatum: A mock battle between Geneva and himself where if Big Wee Jock won, he would be absolved of all charges and Geneva would be sent to a three day re-education process for not noticing the Nac Mac Feegle, and if Geneva won, he would be forced to join the Church's order in penance. Geneva took her favored weapon of a crossbow, but her lack of skill in close range combat proved to be her downfall, as Big Wee Jock's sword narrowly took the win. But due to Big Wee Jock's honorable showing in the fight, he was conscripted into the Order and made a partner to Geneva.